


A Whole Week of the Barbara Dunkelman Experience

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Condoms, Creampie, Dream Sex, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Scares, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Underwear, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Barbara Dunkelman auctions herself off to one lucky fan to spend a whole week alone with her! What will happen during their time alone? My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you really sure you want to go through with this?” Trevor Collins asked his girlfriend, Barbara Dunkelman. 

“I mean, no, but what other choice do we have? Besides, it might not even be fun!” Barbara said hopefully. 

“You know there’s other ways we can make money.” Trevor pointed out. 

“I know, but from what I’ve heard from Meg and Jess this is the most efficient way of doing it.” Barbara explained. 

“I still don’t know about this.” Trevor said, “I heard rumors about what  _ really _ happened during those weeks.” 

“Trevor, you know I love you but I can take care of myself. This is my choice and this is how I’m choosing to make money for this.” Barbara said adamantly. 

Barbara was looking to save money. A lot of money. She always had a dream of taking a year to travel around the world. However, as she grew older and became more busy with work and the responsibilities of being an adult piled up the opportunity to do that passed her by. However, she decided that this year would be the year to do it. The only problem was she didn’t have nearly enough money saved up to justify taking a whole year off of work. Aside from winning the lottery she was at a loss of how she could make so much money in the next couple of months. That was, until she was talking to her good friend Jessica Nigri and the topic of money came up. Jessica then explained how she had a tier on her Patreon where a fan could live with her for a week for an exorbitant amount of money. That got Barbara thinking. If Jessica could make that much money so fast then why not her? Although Barbara didn’t have a Patreon to set this up with she still had her ways. 

That led to Barbara setting up a livestream auction where people watching could bid money to live with her for a whole week. In order to guarantee she would make enough money doing this she started the bidding at the minimum amount she needed. The amount would cover her salary for a year and afford her the bare necessities for her trip. As Barbara started the stream she was nervous that nobody would bid so much money and this plan would utterly fail. 

But, that didn’t happen. In fact, the very opposite happened. Right off the bat there was an intense bidding war between a half dozen people. Barbara was acting as the auctioneer and could barely keep up with the ever-increasing bids. One by one people dropped out of the bidding war, eventually leaving only two people. The bids slowed down dramatically, but it didn’t matter by that point cause Barbara had already made almost ten times the amount she wanted. After another half hour of the two people bidding the last person finally dropped out, and there was a winner. 

“I mean, is it really necessary for me to leave for the whole week?” Trevor asked as he finished packing the last of his bags. 

Barbara sighed, “Trevor, I’ll be fine. Besides, just think of this as a pre-vacation before our actual vacation.” 

“Wait, ‘our’?” Trevor asked. 

She nodded, “That’s right, ours. I made so much money from this that we can both afford to take the whole year off! Not only that but we can stay in 5-star resorts the whole time too.” 

“And all  _ I _ have to do is leave for the week?” He asked. 

Barbara nodded, “Yep!” 

Trevor picked up his bags and ran to the front door and opened it. “Have fun with your guest this week, love you, bye!” He then stepped out of the house and slammed the door behind him. 

“He won’t even be here for another hour…” Barbara said to herself. She was grateful that Trevor had finally left the house and stopped asking her so many questions. 

For the first time throughout this whole idea Barbara was feeling nervous. She had thought about the money for so long and what she would do with it she completely forgot what she had to do to actually  _ earn _ that money. She had to spend a week completely alone with a fan for an entire week. From what she heard from Jess and Meg there would be a lot more involved than just hanging out and watching movies or playing video games. Barbara didn’t know how she felt about having sex with a complete stranger, and a fan no less. That made her even more nervous. A cold sweat formed on her forehead. She definitely wasn’t ready for full-on sex with a fan quite yet. But with how much money he had spent there was no way she could deny him sex if he asked, he would definitely ask for a refund and Barbara would feel too guilty to deny him his refund. Then, she had an idea. 

_ What if I eased into it? _ She thought to herself. She could find a sort of middle ground, where she got him off still but didn’t have to resort to sex. The longer Barbara thought the clearer her plan became. She headed back up to her bedroom and changed into an outfit she thought was sexier. 

Rafael was the lucky winner of Barbara’s auction. He had been extremely fortunate in the past year with his investments and made a boatload of money. His initial plan for the money was to reinvest his earnings and retire early but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Plus, he still had money left over to reinvest and try and make back his previous earnings so all wasn’t lost there. As Rafael’s Uber pulled up to Barbara’s house he became much more nervous than before. He was worried that she would just turn him away and tell him to fuck off and that she would just keep his money. He hoped that wouldn’t happen as he grabbed his luggage out of the car and walked to the front door of her house. He hesitated for a second and took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. 

“Come in!” Barbara called from the other side of the door. 

With a shaky hand Rafael grabbed the doorknob and turned it. After pausing for a second he slowly opened the door and his jaw dropped. 

Barbara Dunkelman was standing in the hallway wearing nothing except a pair of lacy black underwear. Not only that, but the underwear she was wearing looked to be a few sizes too small for her. Barbara’s breasts were practically spilling out of her bra, making them look much larger than they actually were. Her panties clung tightly to her pussy, giving her a very clear camel toe. Rafael was at a loss of words. He just stood there in the doorway blatantly gawking at Barbara. 

“You like what you see?” Barbara asked seductively. 

“Definitely.” Rafael quietly said. 

“Well, I’d rather the whole world didn’t see me like this so would you mind closing the door?” She asked. 

Rafael took a step forward and closed the door behind him, his eyes never looking away from the tall, sexy blonde. 

“Good! Now that that’s taken care of, take off your pants.” Barbara said. 

“E-Excuse me?” Rafael asked. 

“You heard me. Take. Off. Your. Pants.” Barbara repeated. 

He wasn’t about to ask any questions. He was going to take full advantage of Barbara since she was offering. Rafael dropped his suitcase to the floor and got to work taking off his jeans. His hands trembled as he unbuckled his belt and zipped down his zipper. Barbara dropped to her knees and moved right in front of Rafael. He didn’t know what she was going to do to him as he pulled his pants down. He cock was already straining against his boxers. Precum was already staining them. After hearing rumors online of what happened when Meg Turney and Jessica Nigri had a fan stay with them for a week Rafael hoped something like this would happen but never actually thought it would. 

“Need help with that?” Barbara asked as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers. 

Rafael slightly nodded as he was unable to say anything. Barbara looked up to him and giggled and yanked them down past his knees and made them join his jeans around his ankles. She whimpered softly as she saw just how hard Rafael already was. It looked like his cock was about to burst from the slightest touch. 

“When was the last time you masturbated?” Barbara asked. 

“Last night.” Rafael said. 

“Oh wow, and you’re this hard just from seeing me in my underwear? You have quite the stamina.” Barbara commented. 

His cock ached. Barbara was so close to it. Rafael wanted nothing more than for her to touch it already. He couldn’t help but thrust his cock forward, hoping to have it touch Barbara. 

She giggled, “Slow down! You really want me to pleasure you that bad? Fine. But you’ll have to be satisfied by doing it between my tits.” Barbara said as she grabbed her boobs and pressed them together. 

Rafael groaned. “Fuck yes…” 

Barbara lifted her breasts up as she moved even closer to Rafael, completely closing the distance between them. She then pressed her breasts against his stomach and slowly moved them down until his cock began being enveloped by her cleavage. The smallness of Barbara’s bra greatly worked to her advantage as it tightly squeezed her breasts together over Rafael’s cock, allowing her to move up and down his shaft without using her hands. Barbara grabbed onto his legs and started titfucking Rafael’s hard cock. 

He moaned loudly at the feeling of Barbara’s soft, warm tits rubbing against his sensitive shaft. It didn’t take long for Rafael to want more as he began thrusting his cock between her breasts. Barbara looked down and smiled as she saw the head of his cock disappearing and reappearing from the top of her breasts. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, trying to lick the head of his cock with each thrust. 

Barbara moaned as she felt Rafael’s cock throb and pulse between her breasts. He was close already. She wanted him to cum. Why did she want him to cum so bad? It was more than her just getting this week over as quickly and easily as possible. Barbara  _ really _ wanted Rafael to cum. 

“You getting close?” Barbara asked, moving her breasts up and down as quickly as possible. 

“FUCK YES!” Rafael shouted as he thrusted his cock like a madman. His cock felt like it was melting from the heat emanating from Barbara’s breasts. 

“Then cum! Fucking shoot your huge load all over my fucking tits! Cover me with your seed!” Barbara said. 

That was all it took. Rafael moaned loudly and only managed to thrust his cock a few more times before he shot a huge, thick load of cum all over Barbara. He covered her neck, breasts, and chin with his load. She happily accepted all of Rafael’s cum, moving her breasts up and down as she tried to squeeze the last few drops of cum out of his cock. 

As soon as he finished cumming Barbara lifted her breasts up and let Rafael’s cock spring free. She then looked down at the mess he made. 

“Wow! That’s a huge fucking load! I hope you always cum this much!” Barbara said. 

Rafael smiled as his cock shrank. He could not have asked for a better start to this week and was looking forward to whatever Barbara had in store for him next.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael was in a daze after the amazing titfuck he received from Barbara. He certainly wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome from her but he wasn’t about to complain. His initial plan was to hopefully sneak glances at Barbara while she was in the shower or something like along those lines. But now, Rafael was hoping for so much more. 

Unfortunately for him though, that one orgasm Barbara drew out of him was enough to put him out of commission for the next couple of hours. Even as Barbara stepped into the shower to clean all of his cum off of her Rafael felt no desire to peek in on her. Instead, he just pulled out his Switch and mindlessly played games while he waited for her to finish. After about an hour Rafael finally heard the bathroom door open. His cock twitched at the thought of seeing Barbara in nothing but a towel. But, he was still too spent from earlier for him to have enough motivation to actually stand up and go over to Barbara. 

However, he didn’t have to as he heard Barbara walk down the stairs. He looked to his left as she descended down to the bottom step. Rafael’s guess was right, Barbara was only wearing a towel, which was wrapped around her body. Her wet hair draped down her shoulders and went down her back. 

“Have a nice shower?” Rafael asked. 

“Sure did! Although it took way too long to clean up all the cum. Thanks for that by the way.” Barbara giggled. 

The memory of Barbara on her knees and being covered in cum made Rafael’s cock stir in his pants. He wanted to see that again, and seeing her in that towel gave him more motivation to make that happen. Barbara could see him eyeing her body and smirked. 

“Like what you see?” She asked. 

“Absolutely.” Rafael groaned. 

“Since it’s still your first day here I don’t want to show you  _ everything _ so the towel stays on for now. However, I can maybe offer you some other services.” Barbara said with a wink. 

Rafael’s cock grew noticeable harder, forming a small tent in his jeans. “W-What kind of services?” He asked. 

“Hm, let’s see. You’d already had a go at my tits, but those are covered up now. So what else could you possibly do with me while I’m still wearing a towel?” She mused, tapping her finger on her chin. 

Rafael thought for a moment. The first thing he thought she was referring to was her hands. Barbara’s hands looked incredibly soft. He briefly imagined them gripping his cock and stroking him until he would eventually cum all over her hands and forearms. Once that mental image passed Rafael looked up at Barbara’s mouth. His cock suddenly became much much harder. While her hands would feel great Rafael knew Barbara’s mouth would feel like heaven. He opened his mouth, about to ask her for a blowjob but he couldn’t make the words come out. It just didn’t feel right to him to ask someone as famous and as beautiful as Barbara for a blowjob. 

Barbara giggled again, she knew exactly what he wanted and knew he was too shy to actually say it. “Do you perhaps want me to suck your dick?” She asked. 

Rafael blushed and furiously nodded. 

“Then you’ll have to ask me yourself.” Barbara said. 

“C-Can you… maybe… give me a… b-blowjob?” Rafael nervously asked. 

“Come on, you can do better than that!” Barbara said as she got on her knees.

“P-Please suck my dick!” Rafael said.

“I don’t know if you really want it or not. Maybe another time…” Barbara said as she started standing up.

“PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU SUCK MY COCK!” Rafael shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Barbara jumped and fell back on her knees. “Fuck yeah! There we go! Now what are you waiting for?” Barbara opened her mouth and waited for Rafael to fill it with his cock. 

He wasted no time in taking off his pants. He was so zealous in his efforts that Rafael ended up stripping off all of his clothes before standing in front of Barbara. She suppressed a laugh, figuring it would only make Rafael more nervous than he already was. Barbara backed up a little but was suddenly stopped by the wall behind her. Rafael’s cock was much bigger than she originally thought. Having it between her tits didn’t give her a good idea of its size but now that it was right in her face Barbara felt herself get a little nervous. Not only was his cock long, but it was thick as well. She didn’t know if she could take the entirety of it in her mouth but Barbara was going to try anyway. 

She took a deep breath and wrapped her right hand around the shaft, eliciting a soft moan from Rafael. Barbara smiled and gave him a few quick strokes with her hand, drawing out even more moans from him. 

“Do you want me to get you off with just my hand? Because it sure sounds like you do.” Barbara teased. 

“No! Please… use your mouth.” Rafael urged. 

Barbara inched her lips closer to the head of his cock. “Look how close my mouth is to your cock. Are you sure you’re ready for me? I don’t want you cumming as soon as I take you in my mouth.” She said. 

“I-I won’t cum! I swear!” Rafael declared. 

“Well alright then. Here I go!” Barbara said. A second later she swallowed the first half of his cock. 

“Fuck!” Rafael moaned. 

Barbara hummed on his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations down the shaft. This felt way better than Rafael could have ever imagined. The warmth and wetness from Barbara’s mouth along with the tightness of her lips wrapped around his cock made his dick feel like it was melting from pleasure. He needed more. He needed his whole cock to be feeling this good. 

Rafael grabbed onto Barbara’s head with both of his hands and thrusted his cock forward as hard as he could. Barbara let out a surprised yelp but was able to react quickly enough to not choke right away. But, it became more difficult for Barbara not to choke as Rafael started to fuck her mouth. He didn’t seem to care for her safety as he banged Barbara's head against the wall behind her with each thrust, addicted to the feeling of her warm throat gagging around his shaft. 

“Fuck! Your mouth feels so good.” Rafael moaned as he fucked Barbara’s mouth even harder. 

Barbara was running out of breath fast. She could only take in so much air through her nose while her throat was getting violated. Every time Rafael thrusted his entire length down her throat it briefly blocked Barbara’s windpipe, and if that happened while she was trying to take a breath she would end up choking a bit instead and make her throat contract and gag on Rafael’s shaft. Barbara couldn’t even focus on moving her tongue around and instead just left it in place in her mouth. Rafael didn’t seem to mind as his cock glided across her tongue with each thrust. Barbara felt her head start to become sore with the repeated banging on the wall. She tried to push Rafael off of her but he had an iron grip on her head, using Barbara’s head as his own personal sex toy. 

“Barbara! Fuck! I’m gonna fucking cum!” Rafael breathlessly moaned. 

Barbara tried one last time to push Rafael’s cock out of her mouth to no avail. He actually seemed to be holding her head even tight as he slammed her head against the wall with his final few thrusts. Barbara felt Rafael’s cock swell much larger than before and not even as second later she could taste his cum as it erupted out of his cock and flowed down her throat. Rafael didn’t stop thrusting as he filled Barbara’s stomach with his second load of cum that day. They were both surprised with how much cum he still had left to shoot. Barbara was worried for a moment that Rafael would completely fill her stomach with cum. However, those fears were alleviated as he finally finished cumming and withdrew his cock from Barbara’s mouth. 

Barbara keeled over and coughed violently as she tried to catch her breath. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long to regain her breath. As she looked up at Rafael she could see the look of concern on his face. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Barbara said reassuringly. 

“A-Are you sure!? I’m so sorry about that! I don’t know what came over me!” Rafael said. 

She laughed, “It’s fine. Besides, I thought it was kind of hot how aggressive you were being.”

“Really?” Rafael asked. 

“Really. Now, do you want to go again or are you spent?” Barbara asked. 

It was Rafael’s turn to laugh, “Trust me, if I could go again you’d already know.”

Barbara giggled, “Good to know. Well, since you’re here for the week help yourself to any food in the fridge or feel free to order out if you want. Oh, and let me know whenever you’re ready to go again and I’ll see what I can do.” 

Rafael nodded at Barbara’s explanation and began dressing himself. He contemplated what he would have Barbara do next. The possibilities were endless. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the blowjob Barbara gave him, Rafael was truly spent for the rest of the day. Even though she spent the rest of the day in her towel he couldn’t get hard. So, he just spent the rest of the day hanging out at Barbara’s house and thinking about what he wanted to do with her next. The first thing that immediately came to his mind was full-on sex. He thought, if Barbara was willing to let him fuck her tits and her mouth why not her pussy as well? Like before, he tried bringing it up to her but every time he opened his mouth he couldn’t make the words come out. After trying to bring it up several times and failing, Rafael decided to drop it for the day. Since he wasn’t horny at the moment he figured he could bring it up again when he  _ was _ horny; hoping the arousal would give him enough courage to actually tell Barbara what he wanted. 

As the first night arrived and Barbara and Rafael were getting tired he began wondering where he would sleep. He had hoped that she would invite him to sleep in bed with her but unfortunately it didn’t turn out that way. Barbara offered Rafael the guest bedroom which he accepted. While he was dejected ,Rafael didn’t give up the hope of eventually sleeping in the same bed as Barbara. He still had another five nights to get what he wanted. 

The next morning arrived and Rafael had a raging erection. Partly because of his regular morning wood but mostly because of his dreams. Rafael’s dreams were filled with Barbara and remembering the feeling of having his cock between her tits and in her mouth. He thought about jerking off but then he heard a door open from down the hall. It had to be Barbara waking up. His cock throbbed. This was the moment he needed to take the next step. Rafael hopped out of bed and went out into the hallway. 

Barbara was slowly making her way down the hall. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a large, comfortable-looking bathrobe. Rafael noticed her eyes were barely opened as she walked past. 

“Good morning!” He said cheerfully. 

“Morning.” Barbara grumbled. 

“Listen! Barbara, uhh… I was wondering, I mean, if it was okay with you… would you maybe be okay with having sex with me?” Rafael asked. 

Barbara stopped in her tracks. She was way too tired to put up with this right now. She was about to say no but then remembered the money he gave her and how much she wanted to keep it. She was convinced if she turned down any of his requests he would immediately ask for a refund. 

“Alright, fine.” Barbara said as she began undoing the belt of her bathrobe. 

“Wha - Really!? You serious!?” Rafael asked. 

“Yeah, I’m serious. The only caveat is you have to wear a condom. I forgot to take birth control so yeah.” Barbara said as she began taking off her robe. 

“Yeah! Sure thing!” Rafael said as he ran back into his room and dug through his luggage until he found a condom. When he returned Barbara was already naked. 

“Are we gonna do it here?” Rafael asked. 

Barbara shrugged, “Sure, why not?” 

His cock throbbed in his boxers. “Awesome!” 

Barbara bent over and rested her arms against the wall of the hallway. Luckily the hallway was wide enough to fit both of them comfortably. Rafael stared at her pussy for a few moments. He became much more nervous than he was before. He didn’t believe he was actually about to fuck Barbara Dunkelman! He took a deep breath and pulled down his boxers, letting his rock hard cock spring free. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Barbara impatiently asked. 

“Yes! I just need to get this on…” Rafael said as he tore the wrapper of the condom and pulled it out. His hands trembled like crazy as he rolled the condom out over his cock. After making sure it was securely on Rafael grabbed Barbara’s hips and rested his cock against her ass. 

Even with the condom on her could feel just how soft and warm her ass was. He couldn’t resist thrusting against it. Rafael moaned as he began thrusting faster. He squeezed her ass cheeks over his cock and started fucking them. God, if her ass felt this good Rafael couldn’t even begin to imagine how amazing her pussy would feel. Even after a few seconds of fucking her ass cheeks he felt the urge to cum start to rise. Rafael abruptly stopped and pulled his cock away. 

“What’s wrong? Did you cum already? Barbara asked. 

“No. But I was close.” Rafael said as he took a few deep breaths to relax himself. 

“I mean, it’s fine if you  _ do _ cum quickly. I’m yours to use after all.” Barbara stated. 

Hearing that drove Rafael crazy. Did she really just say that? That he could use her however he pleased? His cock throbbed. Rafael was determined to make good on her offer. He grabbed his shaft and pointed his head to the entrance of Barbara’s pussy. As soon as he felt the head prod into Barbara he thrusted his cock forward, plunging the entire length inside of Barbara. 

That caught her off guard. Barbara wasn’t expecting a timid guy like Rafael to start suddenly fucking her with such force. She immediately woke up and began moaning softly. 

“Fuck! Where did  _ that _ come from?” Barbara grunted. 

Rafael responded by taking his hands off of her ass and reaching around her body until he grabbed onto her breasts. He moaned even louder as he squeezed and molested her large, soft mounds. Even with the condom Rafael was in love with Barbara’s pussy. Its intense heat penetrated the thin latex with ease and her pussy was gripping his shaft so tightly. He couldn’t get enough. He wished he would never cum just so then he could keep fucking Barbara forever. 

However, his cock wouldn’t allow that. He was close already. But instead of slowing down to try and preserve himself Rafael couldn’t help himself but fuck her faster and harder. He wanted this orgasm to be one to remember. 

“Oh God! Oh fuck! I’m close Barbara! So fucking close!” Rafael moaned. 

“Go ahead and cum inside of me! You’re wearing the condom so it’s fine!” Barbara moaned. 

Usually Barbara hated morning sex because she was very much the opposite of a morning person. She was useless and hated everything until she had her morning coffee but Rafael was something else. The way his hard, thick cock filled her pussy and how he was using it to pound her relentlessly woke her up more than any cup of coffee ever could. Barbara made sure she was properly braced against the wall as she started matching his thrusts with her own; thrusting her hips back and trying to make sure his cock never left her pussy. When Rafael said he was getting close Barbara also felt her own orgasm rising. She hoped that he could hold on long enough to get her off as well. 

“Here it comes Barbara!!!” Rafael moaned loudly. 

“No! Not yet! Hold on just a little more I’m so close!” Barbara shouted. 

Rafael tried his best to hold back his orgasm. A little bit of cum leaked out of his cock but he managed to hold back the rest of his load as he continued railing Barbara’s tight, wet cunt. His cock felt like it was going to explode. He wanted more than anything to cum. With every thrust it felt like Rafael was holding back another gallon of cum. 

“I’m right there! Fuck! I’m gonna fucking cum!!!” Barbara shouted. 

That was it for Rafael. He couldn’t hold back anymore. With one last, incredibly loud moan he came. He pumped a huge, thick load of cum into the condom. He wished he was pouring it inside of Barbara but was more than happy with this. As he came Rafael could feel Barbara’s pussy clamping down on his cock hard as she came as well. It felt almost as though her pussy was trying to milk him of his load. Rafael considered for a brief moment taking off his condom and shooting the rest of his load inside of Barbara raw but, he didn’t have enough time to act on this idea as he finished cumming. 

Rafael let go of her breasts as he gently pulled his cock out of Barbara’s pussy. Thankfully, the condom was intact and still on his cock. He was surprised with how much he had filled it as he took it off. He held the open end up and tied it off before it leaked onto the carpeted floor. 

“How was that?” Barbara asked as she picked up her robe off the floor. 

“Better than anything I had ever felt in my life!” Rafael said. 

Barbara smiled. “Good, I’m glad.” 

“I hope we can do this again.” Rafael said. 

“Sure we can. Just let me get my coffee first.” Barbara said as she headed to the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

After getting a taste of Barbara’s pussy, even if his cock  _ was _ in a condom, Rafael couldn’t get enough. Over the course of the next couple of days he fucked Barbara over and over. Aside from when they were sleeping, they didn’t go more than two hours without having sex. Despite the numerous times he asked, Barbara always insisted that Rafael wore a condom. Rafael only had one that be brought, thinking he wouldn’t be having sex he didn’t think it was necessary. He was lucky that he found one in his wallet the first time he and Barbara had sex. The rest of the condoms they used were the ones she used with Trevor. Barbara figured once they started having sex they would run out of condoms eventually, but towards the end of the week and at that point she figured she could just get away with offering him blowjobs until the week was over. What Barbara wasn’t expecting however, was running out of condoms on the third day. 

Rafael had asked Barbara for sex once again late at night right before she was about to go to bed. She was about to agree but when she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and couldn’t find anymore condoms. 

“We’re out of condoms.” Barbara said. 

“And?” Rafael asked. 

Barbara nervously chuckled, “Well, we can’t really have safe sex if you don’t wear a condom. I think there should be a 24/7 pharmacy or convenience store open somewhere. If you don’t mind waiting a half hour we can have sex then.” 

“But that’s such a pain in the ass, isn’t it?” Rafael asked, “I mean, you’d have to get dressed and then go into your car and then you have to find a place that’s actually open? Or, you could do none of that and we can just do it right now.” 

Barbara had to admit Rafael’s proposal was quite appealing. Over the past couple of days she had grown to love having sex with him more and more. She was almost at the point of enjoying sex with him more than sex with Trevor, not that she would ever tell anyone that. But, she still couldn’t ignore the biggest problem with fucking bareback. 

“I still can’t risk having you cum inside of me.” Barbara said. 

Rafael started getting undressed, beginning with his boxers, pulling them down and exposing his hard cock to Barbara. “Okay, so I just won’t cum inside then. I’ll pull out before I do.” 

Barbara bit her lip at the sight of Rafael’s cock. He was already throbbing with precum oozing out the tip. She knew if she went out now to get condoms he would find some other way to get off before she got back and would most likely be asleep by the time she got back. And just seeing his cock made Barbara want to go another round. Maybe he did have a point? Barbara had never practiced the pull-out method with Trevor but maybe it could work? Maybe Rafael would be able to pull out in time. Even if he couldn’t, it was only one time. Barbara felt confident she wouldn’t get pregnant from a single creampie. 

“You sure you’re able to pull out in time?” Barbara asked, eyeing Rafael’s cock. 

“Absolutely!” Rafael yelled. 

Barbara giggled. “Alright, then I guess it’s fine. But you absolutely have to pull out before you cum, got it?” 

“Yes ma’am!” Rafael said, giving her a salute. 

Barbara laughed again as she began undressing. It didn’t take long for either of them to get naked as Rafael only had a t-shirt on and Barbara just had on an extra large t-shirt she was wearing like a dress. One their clothes were off, Barbara laid back in her bed and rested her head on the pillow. Rafael climbed on top of her, that’s when she realized something. This was the first time her and Rafael were fucking on her bed. Where she and Trevor slept. For a brief moment a wave of guilt washed through her, but it quickly dissipated as Rafael positioned himself entirely over her body and pressed his cock against her pussy. She didn’t care if this felt like cheating Barbara just needed a big, thick cock inside of her. 

Rafael hesitated. He was really about to fuck Barbara raw. He began shaking in anticipation. Just one small thrust and he would be inside of her. He could already feel the head emanating from her wet pussy onto his cock. It felt so goddamn good. So much better than when he wore a condom. If his cock already felt this good he couldn’t even begin to imagine how amazing the inside of Barbara felt. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. Rafael took a deep breath and slowly slid his cock into Barbara’s pussy and was immediately overwhelmed with pleasure. He moaned loudly and began thrusting erratically, instantly addicted to the feeling of her hot, wet, tight pussy sliding against his cock with each thrust. There was no way Rafael would be able to go back to sex with a condom after this. If there was a heaven, this was what it felt like, Rafael thought. 

“Fuck! Fuck! It feels so good! I’m gonna cum!” Rafael moaned. 

“Wait! Not inside! Pull out!” Barbara shouted. 

But he wasn’t listening. Rafael’s desires urged him to keep fucking Barbara. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He was thrusting unconsciously as he was concentrating on the intense pleasure enveloping his cock. He wished he could last longer but his cock was already throbbing like crazy. He felt the familiar pulses that told him his cum was going to shoot out any moment. What was he supposed to do again? Rafael completely forgot what Barbara had told him just a few minutes ago 

“I’m cumming!!!” Rafael shouted. 

Before Barbara could say anything else she felt a hot flood of cum flow into her pussy. She moaned loudly at the feeling. She had never felt anything like this before. It felt so wet inside of her, but it also felt right, like this was something she had been missing from sex this whole time. Halfway through Rafael’s orgasm Barbara lifted her legs up and locked them behind his back and pressed down, pushing his body closer to hers, and as a result pushed his cock deeper inside of her. Barbara could feel Rafael shoot the last of his cum so deep inside of her pussy it felt as though he was pouring it right inside of her womb. She began to think that maybe she would get pregnant from this after all. 

After Rafael finished cumming he breathed heavily and looked Barbara in the eye. She noticed the lust fade from his eyes and the realization of what he had just done come over him. 

“Oh my God! What did I just do?” Rafael asked as he quickly pulled out of Barbara. 

“Well, you came inside of me when I explicitly told you not to. I gave you one rule and you broke it.” Barbara said. 

“I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to! I just wasn’t expecting it to feel that good! Please forgive me.” Rafael pleaded. 

Barbara breathed a heavy sigh and asked, “Can you get off of me?” 

He quickly scrambled off of her and laid on the bed beside her. “Alright, I wasn’t planning on going out tonight but now I have to go get Plan B.” Barbara said as she began getting up. 

“Do you want me to get it?” Rafael asked. 

“No, it’s fine. You wouldn’t know where any stores are anyway.” Barbara said. 

Rafael looked down, completely dejected. Once Barbara finished getting dressed she looked at him and saw he was still looking down. 

“Hey, look at me.” Barbara said, a warm smile on her face. 

“Yeah?” Rafael responded. 

“”It’s not that big a deal that you came inside of me. Plan B will work. Plus, I actually liked it when you did it.” Barbara winked at him. 

“What? Really?” Rafael asked, his eyes lighting up. 

Barbara nodded. “It was so fucking hot that you couldn’t control yourself like that. Maybe we can do it like that again sometime.” With that Barbara walked out of the bedroom and headed out to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

After Barbara came back with her Plan B and condoms she found herself actually looking forward to fucking Rafael again, which she found very odd. She wondered what exactly was so different between him and Trevor when it came to sex. The more she thought about it she began to realize what it was. When Rafael fucked her he was so much more passionate. Despite the dozens of times they had fucked this week Rafael fucked her as if it would be the last thing he would ever do. Being in a long-term relationship with Trevor sex with him had gotten almost boring. It was just something they did after a long day at work to de-stress, and eventually just became a part of their daily routine. She actually enjoyed the spontaneity of Rafael. She truly didn’t know when he would initiate sex. Half the time he would want to fuck was when Barbara was in the middle of doing something else, like eating or replying to some work emails. 

When she came back home that night she half-expected Rafael to be up and ready to go once again. However, despite only being gone for a half hour he was already fast asleep in his bed. Barbara couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as she took her Plan B and went to bed herself. 

Barbara was woken up by an incessant buzzing coming from her phone. Extremely annoyed, she woke up and sleepily blinked her eyes open and looked at her phone. She was getting a call from work. 

“Don’t they know I’m off this week? Whatever problem they have they can deal with it without me.” Barbara said as she ignored the call. 

She tried going back to sleep but the light peeking through her curtains made it impossible. She breathed a heavy sigh of frustration and rolled out of bed and started heading to the bathroom to have a nice, long shower. Barbara opened her bedroom door and saw Rafael standing there, wide awake and with a large tent in his boxers. 

“Can we -” Rafael started saying before Barbara cut him off. 

“Yeah, sure.” Barbara said, already taking off her t-shirt. 

Rafael pulled down his boxers and Barbara was about to turn around and prepare herself to get fucked when Rafael asked, “Shouldn’t you get a condom?” 

Barbara thought for a few moments. She thought she ought to, just to be safe. But, the more she thought about wearing condom the more fucking with a condom reminded her of having sex with Trevor. It was safe. Boring. Monotonous. She thought of last night. Despite how dangerous it was to have Rafael cum inside of her Barbara loved it. For the first time in years sex was exciting. She wanted to feel that again, she decided. 

“No. We don’t need it. You can fuck me raw.” Barbara said, leaning herself against the wall of the hallway. 

That was all the motivation he needed. Rafael grabbed his cock and was about to put it inside of Barbara when her phone started buzzing again. 

She rolled her eyes, “Hold on a second.” Barbara went back into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. It was work again. It was extremely rare that they called her while she was on vacation and she had never had them call twice back to back. It had to be something extremely important. 

“I’m sorry, I have to take this.” Barbara said as she answered the phone. 

Rafael wasn’t going to let that stop him. He walked Barbara’s bedroom and watched as she spoke on the phone. 

“What’s up? I’m on vacation couldn’t this wait?” She asked. 

Rafael couldn’t wait anymore. His cock was throbbing so hard watching Barbara handle business while being completely naked. He walked up behind her and rested his hands against her ass. 

Barbara held the phone away from her face and harshly whispered, “What are you doing!?” 

“I can’t wait anymore.” Rafael whispered as he squeezed her ass. 

Barbara bit her lip. She knew she had to tell him to stop but couldn’t bring herself to do so. Just the thought of having Rafael fuck her hard while she was on the phone made her incredibly wet. 

“Fine. Just be quick!” Barbara whispered as she brought the phone back to her face. “Sorry about that. There was someone at my door. Anyway, where were we?” 

Rafael moved his hands so he could replace them with his cock. As he began thrusting between her ass cheeks he swore he could hear Barbara let out a faint moan while she was listening to whoever she was talking to. 

He decided he wanted to make Barbara break. Rafael wanted her to moan like a whore over the phone and let everyone hear what she sounded like while she was getting fucked hard. Rafael gently pushed on Barbara’s shoulders and guided her to the nearest wall. She let this happen and caught on fairly quickly to what he was doing and braced herself against the wall with her free hand while she held the phone right against her cheek. Barbara bent over and spread her legs, showing Rafael just how wet she already was. He didn’t waste another second as he brought the head of his cock to her pussy. 

“Like I said before, I put the documents - OH GOD!” Barbara suddenly shouted as Rafael rammed his whole cock inside of her.

“What? Oh sorry, I accidentally stubbed my toe.” Barbara quickly said. 

Rafael was so turned on seeing Barbara like this. It was so much better than he imagined. He could see her visibly fighting not to moan While she wasn’t speaking. Barbara first had to bite her lip to hold back her moans. Then, when Barbara couldn’t stop the moans from coming out she covered her mouth with her hand. 

“W-What? Yeah I’m - fuck! - still here!” Barbara said, her voice quivering. The longer and harder Rafael fucked her the harder it became for her to hide her moans. 

“Everything’s fine!” Barbara’s voice went up a couple of octaves as she spoke. She was so close to just saying fuck it and moaning as much as she wanted. 

Rafael was fighting his own battle too. He desperately wanted to moan as loud as he wanted as well, but he knew he had to respect Barbara’s phone conversation. Plus, he found it hotter to try and stay quiet with her. But, since he couldn’t vocalize his pleasure Rafael had to take out his arousal in some other way and chose to fuck Barbara harder than ever. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh my God! I’m really sorry but I have to go now!” Barbara moaned as she suddenly hung up and dropped her phone. 

“God, you’re such a fucking whore! I bet whoever you were talking to loved hearing you moan like the fucking whore you are!” Rafael groaned as he fucked Barbara against the wall. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! I DON’T CARE THAT THEY HEARD ME! JUST FUCK ME!!!” Barbara screamed. 

Rafael couldn’t hold on much longer. All of the pleasure he was holding back during her phone call was coming back with a vengeance all at once. Once he gave into his pleasure Rafael discovered he was already right on the edge. 

“I’m gonna cum Barbara!” He moaned. 

“THEN CUM! FUCKING CUM INSIDE OF ME! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT FUCKING CUM IN MY TIGHT SLUTTY CUNT!!!” Barbara shrieked at the top of her lungs. 

Rafael gave her a few more brutal thrusts, slamming her against the wall, before he came. He moaned at the top of his lungs as he came. His cock swelled as he poured what felt like gallons of cum deep inside of Barbara. He felt her pussy clamp down on his cock, squeezing him and pulling him in deeper, almost as if her body was urging him to spread his seed directly into her womb. Rafael felt like he was about to pass out once he finished cumming. He had never had an orgasm so strong before. Barbara must have felt the same because as soon as he finished cumming her legs gave out and she slumped onto the floor. Rafael tried to catch her but as soon as he tried to move his own legs buckled and he was about to fall over as well. But, he managed to catch himself on the wall before he did. 

“Fuck, we  _ have _ to do that again.” Barbara said in between breaths. 

“Absolutely.” Rafael agreed.

The gears were already turning in Rafael’s head as he tried to think of ways they could top this. It wasn’t going to be easy. After all, that was without a doubt the strongest orgasm he ever had, and if he had to guess it was probably Barbara’s best orgasm as well. But for now, he needed to rest. They both did. After regaining some of his strength Rafael picked up Barbara and laid her back in her bed as he headed for the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the day Rafael and Barbara were both too sore and exhausted to fuck again. It really frustrated Rafael since he would get aroused but his cock was just too sore to do anything about it. Even jerking off was too abrasive on his shaft to properly enjoy it, no matter how much lotion he used. This newfound free time allowed Barbara to make some phone calls and get everything sorted at work and make sure nobody would bother her for the rest of the week. Even that was a much bigger headache than she was anticipating. Her coworkers were completely helpless without her there. After almost a full work day Barbara was ready to pull her hair out. She had to keep reminding herself over and over again that once she was done explaining how to do her job and how to function without her she could enjoy the rest of this week as well as her upcoming vacation. 

After her extremely busy and stressful day, Barbara decided to call it an early night. Before she went to bed she checked up on Rafael to see if he wanted to fuck before she went to bed. He was still feeling a bit sore and decided to just rest for the night as well. He knew it would be better anyway to wait for the morning when they were both hopefully feeling 100% again. 

Not having sex for an entire day after getting somewhat regular sex from Barbara made Rafael incredibly horny that night. His arousal didn’t peak for the first couple of hours but he was awoken in the middle of the night with a raging erection. He checked the time. It was almost three in the morning. He maneuvered his hand underneath his pajamas and grabbed his cock and started jerking off. He sighed in relief as the soreness had finally subsided. Rafael used his free hand to grab his phone with the intention of masturbating to porn. Right before he got started however, he had a thought. Barbara was just down the hall in her own bedroom. She was asleep but she  _ was  _ there. As rude as it would be to wake her up in the middle of the night just to fuck Rafael was just too horny to care. 

He slowly climbed out of his bed and stripped completely naked. He took a deep breath and cautiously opened his bedroom door, being careful not to make the door creak. Rafael tiptoed slowly, making his way to Barbara’s bedroom. Once he got there Rafael ever-so-slowly turned the doorknob all the way and then silently pushed the door open. Once he stepped inside he was met with a beautiful sight. 

Barbara was fast asleep. Not only that but she was completely naked and on top of all of her sheets. It had been incredibly hot this past week in Texas so Rafael didn’t blame Barbara for wanting to stay as cool as possible. Even with the AC constantly blasting it still wasn’t enough to completely dispel the heat. Rafael once again tiptoed to the opposite side of the bed that Barbara was sleeping on. He gently placed his leg on the bed followed by his arm. He moved as slowly as he could, climbing into bed with Barbara. Once he was in the bed he whispered, 

“Hey, Barbara. You awake?” 

No response. Thankfully Barbara didn’t snore but Rafael could tell from the way she was breathing that she was still fast asleep. 

He tried speaking a bit louder, “Barbara. You up?” 

Still nothing. 

Rafael lightly grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her. Nothing. He shook a bit harder and spoke at a normal volume, 

“Hey! Barbara!” 

She did not react in the slightest. Rafael shrugged and decided to go for broke. If this didn’t wake her up, he assumed nothing would. He took his hand off of her shoulder and instead grabbed her breast. He gave it a hard squeeze. 

“I’m touching you! I’ll take your silence as a ‘keep going’.” Rafael said, his voice now halfway to shouting. 

He leaned over and grabbed her other breast and squeezed it as well. Barbara was still completely out. Rafael’s cock throbbed. It desperately needed some action. 

“Barbara! I’m going to fuck you is that alright!?” Rafael shouted, almost at the top of his lungs. 

He looked at Barbara in shock as she didn’t react in the slightest. 

“She can sleep through an earthquake.” Rafael muttered to himself. “Fuck it.” 

He took his hands off of Barbara and climbed on top of her. He started aligning his cock with her pussy but even in his incredibly aroused state, Rafael couldn’t bring himself to fuck her pussy while she was asleep. Even though both of them knew full-well that during this week Rafael had complete access to her body it just felt too wrong to Rafael to go through with it. His main concern was if he came inside of her again and she stayed asleep the whole time She wouldn’t know that until she woke up and by that point it might be too late to do anything to prevent any potential pregnancy. 

Rafael considered fucking her ass, but decided against it. He couldn’t imagine Barbara would be too happy with him if she woke up to a cock in her ass, possibly for the first time ever. Rafael thought it would be best to save that for another day, when Barbara was actually awake. Rafael was running out of options. He couldn’t use her mouth in case he accidentally choked her. There was no point in using her hand since it would be too similar to using his own. Rafael didn’t wake up in the middle of the night and come all the way to Barbara’s room just to jerk off. There had to be  _ something _ he could do with her that would satisfy her. His gaze landed on her breasts and he knew what he wanted to do. 

Rafael shuffled himself up Barbara’s body until he was straddling her just underneath her chest. He grabbed her tits again and his cock throbbed. He moved forward just a little bit more so the entire length of his cock was between her breasts. He took a deep breath and pushed Barbara’s breasts together over his dick. He moaned softly and began thrusting his cock against her breasts. They felt even better than he remembered. They felt incredibly soft and warm against his throbbing shaft. Rafael looked down and watched his cock slide between them, the head poking out the top of her breasts with each thrust. 

Rafael moaned a bit louder and started moving Barbara’s tits up and down as he fucked them. He pushed them as hard as he could against his cock. He moaned again. The friction between his cock and her breasts was intense, but at the same time felt incredible. Almost as good as fucking her pussy. If he had a bit of lube Rafael imagined it would feel almost identical. He looked over at Barbara’s bedside table and happened to spot a bottle of lube in the darkness. He tried reaching over for it while still thrusting his cock between Barbara’s tits but had to stop for just a moment to grab it. 

Rafael wasted no time in squirting a copious amount of lube all over his cock and in the valley between Barbara’s breasts. Satisfied with the lube he closed the bottle and resumed what he was doing before. 

“Holy fuck!” Rafael moaned as he started fucking her tits again. 

While it didn’t quite feel like fucking her cunt the wetness from the lube added a whole new layer of pleasure on top of what was there before. He was also able to fuck her tits much faster than before. The only sounds filling the room now were the wet squishing every time Rafael thrusted upwards, his moans, and Barbara’s steady breathing. He began fucking her breasts as fast as he could, sweat forming on his body and starting to drip onto Barbara’s underneath. Rafael didn’t care if he made a mess of her body, that was the whole point of this. Well, that and to get off using Barbara’s body. After a few more quick thrusts Rafael could feel himself getting close. 

“Barbara! Fuck, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum all over your face!!!” Rafael moaned loudly, his voice almost a shout. 

True to his word, after only two more thrusts Rafael moaned loudly and came. With every subsequent thrust he shot another hot, sticky rope of cum. Most of his cum was blocked by Barbara’s chin and instead of going onto her face it just dribbled down her neck on its way back to her breasts. However, Rafael managed to get two thick ropes of cum to land on her face. Once he was finished Rafael climbed off of Barbara and stood up beside the bed. 

His knees were a little shaky after his orgasm but he could manage walking back to his bedroom. He thought about cleaning Barbara off, and he was actually about to do so but when he went to wipe his cum off of her face Barbara, in her sleep still, stuck her tongue out and licked some of his cum off her face and swallowed it. 

“Mmm, delicious…” Barbara muttered in her sleep.

If Barbara liked it in her sleep, hopefully she’ll like it when she wakes up. That’s what Rafael told himself as he made his way back into his own bed and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of Rafael’s sleep was incredibly relaxing. The post-orgasm relief combined with the incredible softness of the guest bed he had been sleeping in the past few days made him fall asleep within seconds. This was by far the best sleep Rafael had in recent memory. His dreams seemed and felt incredibly real the longer he slept. Even though he had just had just fucked Barbara’s tits he immediately went back to her in his dreams. 

In this dream, Rafael was at some random club back in his hometown. He had been trying all night to go home with someone with no luck. He didn’t bring any friends to the club with him to help be his wing man and that’s where he thought he went wrong with this plan. The club was getting less and less busy the closer it got to closing time and there weren’t a lot of people for Rafael to choose from. Just when he was about to give up however, that’s when he spotted Barbara across the dance floor just standing around by herself. Rafael was feeling nervous seeing such a beautiful girl in the club and had to work up the courage just to go speak to her. He ordered another couple of shots for himself and then another couple more and brought those over to Barbara. 

Rafael had no idea what he was going to say to her and thought the shots would give him enough time to think. As he finally approached Barbara the music suddenly dropped from ear-blastingly loud to barely audible. Rafael became more nervous, he couldn’t use the sound of the music to hide any awkward pauses. 

“Can I help you?” Barbara asked in a pleasant tone. 

“Uhh, yeah! I have two shots here but I only have one mouth. Could you take this one off my hands?” Rafael asked as he handed the shot in his left hand to Barbara. 

“Sure!” She said as she snatched the small glass out of his hand and immediately downed it. 

Rafael quickly downed his as well and started talking to Barbara. He couldn’t focus on the specifics on what he and Barbara were talking about but from her reactions Rafael knew he was doing well for himself. The entire conversation felt like it lasted all of two minutes before Barbara abruptly asked him, 

“Wanna fuck?” 

Rafael felt his cock grow hard. He couldn’t believe she would be so bold. “O-Of course! My place or yours?” 

“Here.” Barbara said. 

“Here!? Like, in the bathroom or-” 

“No. ‘Here’ as in over there.” Barbara said as she pointed to the middle of the dance floor.” 

Rafael’s cock began to throb. As much as a bad idea as this seemed he  _ really _ wanted to fuck Barbara. He looked back at her. Her outfit now was much skimpier than before. Now, she was wearing a sheer black cocktail dress that was easily two sizes too small for her. Barbara’s breasts were almost completely out of her dress already and what was inside of her dress was pretty much on display anyway as the lights from the club made her dress translucent. Rafael looked down between Barbara’s legs and noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear either. She was ready to fuck. And so was he. 

Rafael swore he could feel his dick already getting wet as he grabbed Barbara’s right hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. There were a handful of people around them but nobody seemed to be paying attention to either of them. Despite that though, Rafael couldn’t help but feel self-conscious as Barbara took off her dress. 

Rafael quickly followed suit, removing his own clothes as fast as he could. He laid down on the floor and watched as Barbara climbed on top of him. Even before he had entered her Rafael swore he could feel the warmth and tightness of Barbara’s pussy already gripping his shaft. A second later that feeling became much more intense as she finally lowered herself onto him. Rafael couldn’t help but grab onto Barbara’s hips as she started bouncing up and down on his cock. 

Rafael looked around and saw that nobody was paying attention to them still, despite how loud Barbara was moaning. The music was being completely drowned out by her moans and she didn’t seem to care as she continued to ride his cock faster and harder still. 

“Oh fuck! Oh yes yes yes!!! FUCK ME!!!” Barbara screamed in pleasure. 

Rafael tried to thrust his hips upward and fuck Barbara but every time he did she would slam him back onto the ground. Despite being a hard, tile dance floor the ground was oddly soft and comfortable, even when Rafael slammed into it. He looked up at Barbara again. She had her head thrown back and was using her arms to hold herself up on Rafael’s legs as she continued fucking him with everything she had. He could barely stand it. Rafael had never fucked a girl who was  _ this  _ intense in bed. 

It took a while for Rafael to notice through all of Barbara’s screams but the music had completely stopped at some point and there was a spotlight shining on them. A crowd of people had formed a circle a few feet away from them and now they were watching Barbara and Rafael go at it. The crowd was an even split of men and women. Most of the crowd was either masturbating, taking a video or pictures, or doing both. The ones who weren’t had already found partners for themselves and were already fucking. Rafael should have felt incredibly self-conscious having this many people watch him fuck but instead it turned him on even more. He wanted to show everyone that Barbara was  _ his _ and that only  _ he _ could make her feel this good. Rafael clawed into her hips much harder than before. He knew if he went much further he would be drawing blood. He didn’t want to hurt Barbara, he wanted to mark her so that she would never forget this moment. That he was the one who brought her an indescribable level of pleasure. 

Rafael could feel his orgasm starting to quickly rise up. He desperately wanted to fill this beautiful blonde woman with his cum but he knew better. He couldn’t afford to get a woman he had just met at the club pregnant. 

“H-Hey, I’m gonna cum so you should probably get off.” Rafael said. 

“What the fuck did you just say!?” Barbara said. 

Before Rafael could respond she began fucking him as fast and hard as she could. She also leaned forward and rested her hand on his chest. 

“You better not fucking cum yet! I’m so goddamn close!” Barbara moaned. 

Rafael could feel the walls of her pussy clamp down on his cock like a vice. Barbara’s whole body began shaking in pleasure as she came. No sound came out of her mouth aside from the odd squeal here and there. Her mouth hung open as she tried to moan throughout her orgasm but still, nothing. 

Rafael couldn’t hold it in much longer. He could feel a huge load of cum racing from his balls and going up his shaft. He used every ounce of willpower to hold his cum in his cock as Barbara rode out the rest of her orgasm. Rafael screwed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything other than what was happening right in front of him in order to preserve himself for just a few more seconds. 

“Please, please, please!” Rafael whispered to himself. 

“Fuck! That was amazing!” Barbara said. 

“Can you get off then? I’m seriously about to cum!” Rafael pled. 

“Hmm, nope. I don’t think so.” Barbara said. 

Rafael let out a long, low moan as he unloaded all of the cum he was holding back deep inside of Barbara. She giggled with glee as she felt his hot load flow into him like a torrent. As amazing as this felt, Rafael was deeply concerned with what the consequences would be. There was no way he’d be able to afford if this girl he had just met at the club had gotten pregnant. Wait, something was wrong. 

How did Rafael know Barbara’s name if they had just met? And she never asked him his? Rafael felt the ground beneath him again. It was incredibly soft, like a bed. That didn’t make sense either. 

“Is this a dream?” Rafael asked himself. 

The next thing he knew he was awake in his bed. His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Barbara sitting on top of him, his shrinking cock still inside of her pussy. 

“I see you finally decided to wake up.” Barbara said. 

“What’s going on?” Rafael asked. 

“A little payback.” She said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Once Barbara left Rafael went back to sleep. He had no idea what time it was but he knew that after cumming that hard right after he woke up made him exhausted all over again. After he woke up again he finally looked at the time and saw that it was almost noon. Throughout the night he had only been up for about half an hour so Rafael figured he had to have been asleep for almost 12 hours. He slowly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Upon exiting his room he heard Barbara in the kitchen making herself some lunch. He started getting hard again just thinking about Barbara again. Enough time must have passed for him to fully recover, Rafael thought. But, he knew he could wait to fuck Barbara and decided to enjoy a nice, long shower. 

Rafael didn’t realize how dirty he was after Barbara fucked him in bed until he felt the hot water cascade down his body. To him, this sensation was comparable to sex. In that moment, it very well could have been better for Rafael. What was initially going to be a short five minute shower ended up being well over half an hour. The only reason Rafael ended up leaving the shower was because of his raging erection. 

Rafael had no idea why he was so horny today in particular but he wasn’t about to complain. He had a hot, famous blonde woman in the other room willing to submit herself to any and all of his desires. Rafael didn’t even bother putting on any clothes as he finished drying himself and left the bathroom. He could hear Barbara still in the kitchen washing dishes. She was only wearing a matching pair of plain white bra and panties. Rafael smirked. It was going to be incredibly easy to do what he wanted. He didn’t announce his presence as he walked up behind her. 

“Whoa! Can I help you?” Barbara asked as she felt Rafael’s cock press against her ass. 

He didn’t say anything as he roughly grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Barbara was too stunned by Rafael’s aggression to fight it so she just stood there and let him spin her around until they were facing each other. The next thing she knew Barbara was on her knees face to face with Rafael’s throbbing erection. 

“Geez, give me a sec before y-” Barbara was cut off as Rafael grabbed the back of her head and rammed his cock inside of her mouth. 

Rafael groaned loudly as he roughly fucked Barbara’s mouth. If it weren’t for his hands keeping her head in place he would have been slamming her head against the kitchen counter with every thrust. At first, it was incredibly difficult for Barbara to breathe. Since she was in the middle of speaking when Rafael shoved his cock inside she couldn’t prepare a breath in time. She started off the face fuck coughing and gagging constantly on Rafael’s shaft. Although, he seemed to love that as he moaned loudly and fucked her mouth harder and harder. Luckily, Barbara was able to take in some breaths through her nose. Most of the air was still being obstructed by the cock in her throat but she timed her breaths such that every time Rafael withdrew his dick from her throat Barbara could then take a breath. 

“I’m gonna cum.” He growled. 

Barbara looked up at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She tried to beg him to give her a break before he did that but only muffled noises came out. Barbara tried pushing on Rafael’s legs to force herself free of his cock but the harder she pushed the harder he held her head in place. Rafael moved Barbara’s head faster and faster. He was getting close. There was now way he could stop now even if he wanted to. 

“Fuck!” Rafael grunted. 

Barbara squealed into Rafael’s cock as his cum shot out of his cock and slid down her throat. She continued trying to push him off as he came but it was no use. He was much stronger than her and was being forced to either hold all of his cum in her mouth and throat, or swallow it before she choked. Barbara reluctantly went for the latter option even though she was full from her lunch. Rafael shot a surprising amount of cum down her throat. The load was comparable to the first time Barbara worked a load out of him. 

As soon as Rafael finished cumming he let go of Barbara’s head. She immediately recoiled back and smashed her head against the counter, making her spit out the rest of the cum she still had in her mouth. Rafael looked down and saw small stings of cum leaking out of the corners of Barbara’s mouth and trailing down her chin. 

“Fuck’s sake…” Barbara sputtered, “Give me a bit of warning next time, will ya?” She looked up at Rafael. 

The look she had on her face turned Rafael on to no end. She looked like a cheap whore with her mascara running down her face along with the lipstick smear around her lips from his brutal face fucking. To complete the look, Barbara had the strings of cum going down from her lips past her chin. Rafael was horny all over again. Without saying a word, Rafael picked up Barbara and pulled her to her feet.

“What are you doing now?” She asked. 

Rafael spun her around again so her back was facing him. He then hooked his thumbs into her panties and yanked them all the way down her legs. Barbara didn’t move a muscle as he did this. She was much more fine with Rafael fucking another hole of hers. One that didn’t run the risk of choking. Plus, she liked how aggressive he was being. When Rafael rested his cock against Barbara’s pussy he noticed how wet it was and quietly groaned. He rubbed the length of his shaft against her pussy, enjoying the sensation of her wetness coating his cock. 

“Fuck me already…” Barbara whispered. 

Rafael didn’t need to be told twice. He took a step back and pushed Barbara over so she was fully bent over the counter with her head directly above the sink. She bit her lip and moaned as she felt him prod the head into her pussy a couple of times before finally plunging his entire length inside of her. 

“God, you’re so wet!” Rafael moaned. 

It was true. Barbara’s pussy was completely soaked. Her body loved the way he treated her while she was getting her face fucked. When Barbara nearly passed out from the lack of air she almost came. Now that she was getting fucked hard from behind, she was closer than ever. Barbara moaned loudly as she tightly gripped the rounded edge of the counter, preparing herself for what was about to happen. 

“Fuck! You’re gonna make me fucking cum! Just like that!” Barbara moaned. 

Rafael tried his best to keep fucking her at the same rhythm. But, his body urged him to go faster. He could only manage a handful of thrusts before he let out a loud frustrated groan and started fucking Barbara with everything he had. Barbara didn’t know until then that was exactly what she needed. Her fingers and toes curled as her orgasm came out of nowhere. 

“FUCK! FUCK! YES! I’M CUMMING!!!” Barbara squealed, her voice at least a couple of octaves higher than normal. 

Rafael groaned loudly as he felt her shake almost violently against his body. Despite how tight her pussy was, he used the extra lubrication from Barbara’s orgasm to keep fucking her as fast and hard as he could. Rafael moaned even louder as he felt the very tip of his cock kiss Barbara’s cervix for just a moment. 

“FUCK! I’m gonna cum too!” Rafael moaned almost at the top of his lungs. 

He didn’t have time to pull out for as soon as he said that another load of cum fired out from his cock and coated the walls of Barbara’s pussy for the second time today, including the morning. Rafael pushed his cock in deeper inside. He wanted to make sure he shot some of his cum straight into her womb. He didn’t care if he got her pregnant, it just felt right to him to do that. Doing that seemed to give Rafael’s orgasm a second wind, allowing him to completely drain the rest of the cum he had in his balls inside of Barbara’s pussy. Once he was completely satisfied, Rafael pulled out. 

“Fuck…” Barbara panted, “Where did that come from?” 

“I have no idea. But I want to do it again, if that’s alright with you?” Rafael said. 

“It’s MORE than alright with me!” Barbara said as she pulled up her panties. “Just let me know when you’re ready to go again. Or better yet, maybe don’t warn me.” 


	9. Chapter 9

After another intense fucking, Rafael and Barbara both had to take a break again. Rafael wished he could either pace himself better or that he could recover faster so he could spend so much more time fucking Barbara. 

That was all that was on her mind at this point. She had completely forgotten about the reason she was doing this in the first place along with all of her responsibilities, including her boyfriend, Trevor. Barbara just wanted to keep getting fucked hard by Rafael. She had never had a partner like him before. He somehow knew just what to do at just the right moments to make her cum, not only quickly, but powerfully as well. Shortly after Barbara finished resting from her last session with Rafael she was hungry again. She got up from her bed and headed into the kitchen where he already was.

“What’cha doing?” Barbara asked. 

“I’m looking for something to eat…” Rafael answered as he continued searching through the cupboards as well as the fridge. 

“Is this everything you have to eat?” He asked 

Barbara nodded, “Why do you ask?” 

“It’s just that there’s not much here.” Rafael stated as he opened all of the cupboards. 

“Oh yeah, would you look at that.” Barbara said. 

“Do you wanna order pizza or something?” Rafael suggested. 

“Nah, let’s go out and get some groceries. There’s some things I need while we're out anyway.” Barbara said. 

“Do you really need me to come along?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’d like to have company and it would be easier to ask you what you like in person rather than wait for a text.” Barbara explained. 

“But, what if someone sees us together?” Rafael asked. 

“What? All of a sudden I’m not allowed to go out with my male friends alone?” Barbara asked. 

“N-No, I wasn’t saying that! I was just thinking people might get the wrong idea.” Rafael said. 

Barbara shrugged, “Let people think what they want to think. So, what are you waiting for? Get dressed and let’s go!” 

Having run out of arguments, Rafael shrugged and agreed to go with Barbara. The two of them quickly went back to their respective rooms to put on a full outfit for the first time this week and headed out to Barbara’s car. Rafael was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and black basketball shorts and Barbara was wearing a pink and white tie-dye t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants. The drive to the store was uneventful for the most part. The most interesting things that happened was Barbara catching Rafael staring at her chest while she was driving and playfully scolding him. 

Once they arrived at the grocery store they got out of the car and Rafael began following Barbara. He looked down and watched her ass shake from side to side and could feel himself getting horny again. He looked around to see if anyone was around. After not immediately seeing anyone walking near them Rafael quickly reached into his pants and adjusted his cock so the head was tucked into the waistband. He looked up and noticed he was lagging behind Barbara so he jogged for a few seconds to catch up. 

The more Rafael watched Barbara’s ass the more he wanted to fuck her. He didn’t care that they were in public; he just needed to get off. His cock was rock hard by the time they entered the store. The moment they stepped inside of the store Rafael grabbed a big handful of Barbara’s ass. 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Barbara harshly whispered to him. 

“I’m so fucking horny. I need to fuck you.” Rafael whispered back. 

“Wait until we get back home.” Barbara whispered, “Then, you can do  _ whatever _ you want to me.” 

Hearing her whisper that right into his ear drove Rafael crazy. His cock was already throbbing. He looked down to make sure he wasn’t sticking out. Thankfully he wasn’t and he and Barbara were able to continue shopping. The longer they spent walking up and down the aisles the more aroused Rafael became. He would groan whenever Barbara would bend over to grab something on the lower shelves. Even through the baggy sweatpants Rafael could still see the distinct outline of Barbara’s toned, round ass. Not only that, but through her t-shirt Rafael could see how her breasts hung. It became apparent to Rafael that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her shirt and guessed that she wasn’t wearing panties either. She was ready to fuck, and so was he. 

Rafael glanced up and down the aisle and once he confirmed that nobody was there he walked up behind Barbara while she was bent over and began thrusting his pelvis against her ass. 

Barbara quickly stood up and said, “Dude, what the fuck are you doing!?” 

Rafael wrapped his arms around Barbara’s waist and said, “I’m sorry! I can’t help myself, I’m way too fucking horny!” 

Barbara tried to squirm away but his grip on her was far too tight. Rafael continued to dry hump her ass without a care in the world. He closed his eyes and buried his head into her back as he continued thrusting. After feeling his head on her back, Barbara sighed and took it upon herself to keep watch. They had gone to the store about an hour before closing on a Wednesday so there weren’t too many people in the store to begin with. Barbara hoped that Rafael would be done soon and they could go back to shopping. 

That wouldn’t be the case though as a few moments later Barbara felt the intense heat of Rafael’s cock rubbing against her sweatpants. 

“Stop! We’re going to get caught! At least hold it in until we can get to a bathroom or something.” Barbara said. 

Rafael responded by thrusting faster and saying, “Fuck, I can’t wait that long! I need to fuck you right here and now!” 

Being much weaker than Rafael there wasn’t much Barbara could do in the way of forcing him to stop. She also didn’t want to call for help and have someone see them like this. From what Barbara could feel, it seemed like Rafael’s cock was throbbing like crazy. It was entirely possible, Barbara thought, that he would cum immediately after sticking it in her. It seemed like the best outcome in this situation. 

Barbara sighed and said, “Hurry up.” As she pushed down her sweatpants until her entire ass was exposed. 

Rafael was right, Barbara wasn’t wearing any panties. He groaned in delight as he saw this. He then aimed his cock down and closed the gap between the two of them. It took a few seconds but he finally managed to find Barbara’s pussy and thrust his cock inside. He gasped as his sensitive cock was suddenly enveloped by her tight, warm cunt. He only gave her short, quick thrusts as he fucked her as to not make it immediately obvious what they were doing. But, as Rafael continued fucking Barbara in the middle of the grocery store aisle, anyone passing by would be able to hear the quiet moans and grunts coming from the two of them along with the wet sound whenever Rafael thrusted his cock into Barbara. 

She was fully into it now. Barbara had closed her eyes and let her moans get a bit louder. She had entirely stopped paying attention to keeping watch and was entirely focused on Rafael’s cock in her pussy. She couldn’t explain why but she was finding it incredibly hot that the two of them were going at it in public like this, that Rafael couldn’t wait until they were somewhere private to fuck, that he just had to have her right here and now. 

“Barbara! Oh fuck Barbara! I’m gonna cum!” Rafael warned. 

“You have to do it inside of me. Pour every last drop inside of me so we don’t make a mess!” Barbara said breathlessly. 

After a handful more quick, jackhammer-like thrusts, Rafael moaned a bit too loudly and came. Barbara moaned as well as she held her hand under her pussy to try and catch any cum that might leak out of her. She quickly knew that there was going to be at least some cum dripping out of her as she felt how much Rafael was pouring into her. It wasn’t quite as much as earlier today but it was still a significant amount. Thankfully, most of it stayed inside of her with only a few drops leaking out as Rafael pulled out. After Barbara caught the first couple of drops she moved her hand away and pulled up her pants in a single motion. 

She then spun her neck back and forth. There was still nobody in the aisle with them. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

“Do you know how much shit we would have been in if we got caught!?” She yelled at Rafael. 

“But we didn’t get caught though.” He pointed out. 

“As far as you know! Whatever, let’s finish shopping so we can get back before anything else like that happens.” Barbara said as she walked back to their shopping cart. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it! I heard you moaning!” Rafael said. 

Barbara’s face turned beet red, ‘T-That’s not the point! I said before that you don’t have to give me any warning before you fuck me. Maybe before we go out into public next time, just give me a heads up.” Barbara said as she licked all of Rafael's cum off of her hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh God damn it!” Rafael shouted in the early hours of the morning. 

Barbara was already awake as she couldn’t get her body out of its normal work routine. She was trying to fall back asleep when she heard Rafael yell, and that completely woke Barbara up. She was a little worried that something might have happened to him so Barbara slowly got up from her bed and made her way to Rafael’s room, still half-asleep. 

Barbara knocked on the door before opening it and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I just realized that this is my last day here.” Rafael explained. 

Barbara should have been elated at the news. After all, she was only doing this for the money. If that was truly the case, then why was she feeling so upset? Right as Rafael said that he was leaving Barbara already started to miss him. She had never felt this way about anyone before, at least, not to this degree. Part of her wished that this week would never end. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Barbara knew the true reason she would be missing Rafael after he was gone. He fucked her way better than her boyfriend, Trevor, ever could. As much as Barbara loved Trevor, she knew full-well that Trevor was way too soft to ever fuck her as hard or as rough as Rafael was willing to. Not only that, but Rafael’s cock was also much bigger than Trevor’s, in both length and girth. Just thinking about losing access to that cock was making Barbara feel the same way Rafael must have been feeling at this moment as well. 

“We have to fuck.” Barbara said as she climbed onto Rafael’s bed. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” He said as he pulled off his boxers. 

Luckily Barbara slept naked so she had no clothes to take off. As she climbed onto the bed her mouth made a beeline for Rafael’s cock. She wanted to make sure she did everything she wanted to his cock before he left so she would have no regrets. Rafael let out a soft moan as Barbara wrapped her lips around the swollen head and began bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Rafael put a hand on the back of her head and gently pushed on it, urging her to go deeper. Barbara happily obliged. She pushed herself and tried to swallow as much of his cock as she could. She stalled when there was only an inch exposed but after taking a second to compose herself Barbara pushed herself as hard as she could for that last inch. She closed her eyes and simply pressed herself forward, ignoring her gag reflex as it went wild in her throat. When she opened her eyes again Barabra was delighted to discover that her nose was pressed against Rafael’s pelvis. 

“Oh fuck Barb! Hold it right there! Fuck that feels so fucking good!” Rafael moaned. 

Barbara could feel herself start to get wet. She even loved Rafael’s moans better than Trevor’s. She held Rafael’s cock in her mouth for as long as she could, but with his cock almost completely filling her throat Barbara could only hold herself there for five seconds before she had to pull back. She barely gave herself a second to recover before she plunged her head back down. 

“Keep doing that!” Rafael moaned. His fingers curled on Barbara’s head and he completely lost his grip on her as she continued deep-throating him. 

Rafael’s cock began to twitch and throb wildly in her mouth. He began involuntarily thrusting his cock into her mouth, even though it was as far in as it could go. As Barbara felt him doing this, she tightened her lips around his shaft and sucked as hard as she could. She also pressed the flat part of her tongue against the head of his cock down to almost halfway down the shaft. 

“Oh shit! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Rafael moaned. 

Barbara didn’t even have time to react before she felt him shoot his hot, sticky load right down her throat. Her body unconsciously swallowed all of Rafael’s cum, thankfully. She didn’t even think about the possibility of choking until that moment. But, as soon as Rafael was finished Barbara lifted her head up and popped her lips off of his cock. 

“Now’s it’s my fucking turn.” Barbara growled. 

She leapt up so instead of being on all fours in front of Rafael Barbara was sitting on her knees. She then fully stood up on the bed and walked until her dripping wet pussy was over Rafael’s still-erect cock. Barbara didn’t waste any time in lowering herself on top of Rafael until the head of his cock was kissing her pussy. 

“You better fuck me harder than ever.” Barbara growled. 

“Then what the fuck are you doing on top? Get on your hands and knees you fucking whore.” Rafael said. 

Barbara moaned and did as she was told. She loved having Rafael call her a whore. Trevor would never call her such a vulgar name in a million years, especially when they were having sex. Barbara could barely contain her excitement. As she bent over for Rafael she couldn’t help but wiggle her ass at him, hoping to tease him enough to make him take her by force. 

And it worked! Rafael let out an animalistic groan and clawed his fingers into Barbara’s thick, toned ass to the point of nearly drawing blood. He then shuffled forward until the head of his cock was prodding the entrance to her pussy. He groaned again. Rafael had felt Barbara’s pussy be wet before but never  _ this _ wet. His cock throbbed in anticipation. He couldn’t wait anymore. Rafael took a deep breath and rammed his entire length into Barbara’s pussy as hard as he could. 

“Fuck yes! That’s what I fucking need!” Barbara moaned. 

Rafael shook the entire bed violently every time he thrusted. With how wet Barbara was, his cock slid in with ease. Rafael moaned loudly as he thrusted into her as hard as he could over and over again. After only a handful of thrusts Barbara knew her pussy was going to be extremely bruised for at least the next week. But she didn’t care. She loved it. She loved the feeling of Rafael using her body for his pleasure until he broke her. Maybe even beyond that. Barbara moaned and buried her face into the bed sheets and happily continued to let Rafael rail her from behind. 

The bed creaked loudly with each thrust. Faint sounds of wood cracking could be heard. Barbara knew this bed wouldn’t last much longer. But the damage was well worth the pleasure Rafael was giving her. His cock stretched her wet pussy to its very limit with every thrust. Rafael’s breathing became shallow as he started thrusting much faster and more erratically than before. 

“Fuck! You’re gonna make me fucking cum again Barbara!” He growled. 

“Then what are you fucking waiting for!? Cum! Cum inside of me! Fucking breed my slutty little pussy!” Barbara moaned. 

She had no idea where that came from. Barbara had no desire to have children. At least, she thought she did. That was, however, until this beast of a man began fucking her like a wild animal. Her carnal instincts must have been kicking in and her body must have been craving the seed of this strong, powerful man fucking her. Barbara didn’t care at all about the lack of protection; or about how today was most likely not a safe day for her. All Barbara cared about was taking Rafael’s seed deep inside of her pussy, hoping he would shoot his load directly into her womb. Barbara moaned loudly again as she felt Rafael’s cock twitch and start to swell inside of her, stretching her pussy so much she thought he might tear her apart. 

“You gonna fucking cum!?” Barbara moaned at the top of her lungs. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! So fucking close!” Rafael moaned. 

“Cum inside of me! Give me your fucking load!” Barbara urged. 

Rafael couldn’t hold on any longer. With one last guttural groan he buried his entire cock inside of Barbara’s pussy and began to breed her. He shot another huge, thick load of cum deep inside of her. Barbara screamed in pleasure as she felt Rafael coat the inner walls of her pussy with cum. It didn’t take long before Barbara felt Rafael completely fill her pussy and the rest spill out of her. 

Barbara and Rafael were in complete bliss as he pulled out. Right as he pulled out Rafael took a deep breath and collapsed onto the bed. That was enough for the bed frame to break. The two legs at the foot of the bed snapped, causing both of them to suddenly shift forward. They both started laughing. 

‘Fuck, I’m not the only thing you broke!” Barbara laughed. 

Rafael laughed as well. “Well, we still have a couple of hours. What do you say we try to break more of your furniture?”

“Sounds like a great idea!” 


End file.
